여보세요 (Hello)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Chap 2 END/Twoshoot/Kisah seorang Jung Yunho yang tak sengaja salah memencet nomor telpon, hingga akhirnya ia malah terjebak dengan perasaan penasarannya dengan suara merdu orang yang tak sengaja ditelponnya itu/'yeoboseyo'/'...'/'aku menyukaimu'/'ta..tapi kita-'/'kajja kita mulai semuanya dari awal'/'annyeong Jung Yunho imnida bangepseumnida/YunJae/Humor/30thBerrYunHoDay
1. Chapter 1

여보세요

(Hello)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (18 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun)

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-ai/Little bit humor/Twoshoot

Pairing : YunJae

Note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya BToB dengan judul yang sama dengan judul cerita ini, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai dengan EYD, cerita yang tak sinkron dengan judul

Chap : 1 (satu)

.

.

**:: cerita mengandung YAOI jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

.

.

.

Ja, Tanoshimi ni Oyomi Kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

"Yatttaaa! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Pekikan kencang nan keras terdengar begitu nyaring dari seorang namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan lambang rasi bintang tercetak jelas di saku jasnya. Nampaknya hal membahagiakan tengah dirasakan oleh namja tampan yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum bodoh diwajahnya. Iapun terus meloncat-loncat kegirangan mengindahkan pandangan dua namja lainnya yang menatap heran kearah dirinya.

Oh sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja tampan yang bernama Yunho, tepatnya Jung Yunho itu?

"Lihatlah kelakuan hyungmu Min. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sangat malu karna memiliki hyung aneh sepertinya." kata seorang namja dengan dahi yang cukup lebar, ata kita bisa memanggilnya Yoochun, Park Yoochun.

"Ck, bahkan sudah dari awal aku malu memiliki hyung pengecut sepertinya. Menyukai seseorang tapi sama sekali tak berani mengajak berkenalan. Malah aku yang disuruhnya mencari tahu semua tentang yeoja yang disukainya itu." jawab namja yang dipanggil Min oleh Yoochun itu sambil menatap jengah kearah Yunho.

"Bersabarlah Min, mungkin dosamu terlalu besar hingga memiliki hyung sepertinya." kata Yoochun lagi dan segera mendapat tatapan tajam dari Changmin.

"Ck!" Changminpun hanya berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Iapun segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho yang sampai saai ini masih bertahan dengan tingkah konyolnya. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah mencium-cium selembar potongan kertas yang berisi sederet tulisan.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu atau aku akan melempar sepatuku ini tepat kewajahmu hyung!" bentak Changmin lagi dan bersiap melepaskan sepatu sebelah kanannya, sebelum Yunho kembali berteriak dan membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget.

"Yahhh~ beraninya kau mengancamku maknae evil!" teriak Yunho kencang dan segera mengejar namja yang dipanggilnya maknae evil itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah dongsaeng kandungnya-Jung Changmin.

"Yah yah hyung, berhenti. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Yoochun hyung, bantu aku~" teriak Changmin tak kalah kencangnya sambil berlari menghindari amukan Yunho. Iapun meminta bantuan kepada Yoochun sambil terus menghindari Yunho.

"Sudah kukatakan, kalau mereka adalah dua saudara yang aneh." gumam Yoochun tanpa niat membantu sama sekali.

Well, beginilah keseharian yang terjadi dalam persahabatan ketiga namja tampan itu.

Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin dan Park Yoochun. Tiga namja dengan ketampanan masing-masing itu sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Apalagi keluarga keduanya memang sudah saling mengenal, menjadikan ketiganya semakin dekat dan berteman baik.

Yunho dan Yoochun kini berada ditingkat 2 di Shinki High School, sementara Changmin masih berada dingkat 1. Baik di sekolah maupun di rumah ketiganya selalu kompak, kompak dalam hal mengerjai satu sama lain tentunya.

"Hah..hah..ampun hyung..ampun!" kata Changmin setelah kelelahan berlari menghindari Yunho, iapun kini hanya pasrah ditangkap oleh Yunho. Asal kalian tahu saja, mereka bertiga ini sangat kekanak-kanakan, jadi jangan heran jika kalian sering kali menemukan mereka yang tengah berkelahi hanya karna masalah sepele.

"Cepat minta maaf, kau ini kecil-kecil sudah berani mengancamku! Aku ini hyungmu tahu!" bentak Yunho lagi setelah berhasil menangkap tubuh menjulang Changmin. Iapun dengan cepat segera memelintir tangan Changmin kebelakang, sehingga namja pecinta makanan itu menjerit kesakitan. Ah ya, perlu kalian tahu juga, Yunho sangat mahir bela diri, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menantangnya berkelahi.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Mianhae ne hyungku yang paling baik sedunia. Ahh, ahh, appo hyung, lepaskan cekalanmu." rintih Changmin ditengah aksi meminta maafnya. Iapun meringis kesakitan, hyungnya ini memang benar-benar tega. Masa ia tega menyakiti adik kecilnya yang manis itu?

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Lain kali jangan berani-beraninya kau mengancamku lagi, atau kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya!" kata Yunho dan segera melepaskan pelintirannya(?)ditangan Changmin. Iapun segera melangkah menjauh dari Changmin yang kini tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya merasa sakit.

"Ukhh, appo." ringis Changmin sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya yang memerah, iapun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal yang malah menambah kadar imut di wajahnya XD

"Sebenarnya ada apa Yun, sampai kau bertingkah alay seperti tadi?" tanya Yoochun setelah memastikan kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry yang dilakoni Yunho dan Changmin benar-benar berhenti. Iapun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Yunho yang tengah serius memandangi potongan kertas ditangannya.

Yunhopun segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar seperti diadegan awal tadi. Iapun lalu menyodorkan potongan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya membuat Yoochun hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Hey, memangnya ada apa dengan potongan kertas itu?

"Mwoya? Katakan dengan jelas!" bentak Yoochun karna sama sekali tak mengerti. Yunhopun memutar matanya malas merutuki kebodohan Yoochun.

"Ini, kau tak lihat disini ada tulisannya?" tanya Yunho balik dan membuat Yoochun kembali memperhatikan potongan kertas itu, dan barulah ia sadar jika memang terdapat sederet tulisan dipotongan kertas itu.

"Oh? Tulisan apa ini? Ah, tunggu, tunggu. Bukankah itu nomor telpon?" tanya Yoochun setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama potongan kertas itu.

Yunhopun tersenyum puas saat Yoochun berhasil menebak, "Geurae. Ini memang nomor telpon. Dan kau tau ini nomor siapa?" tanya Yunho lagi dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Yoochun. Ayolah, Yoochun bukanlah paranormal atau cenayang yang bisa menebak-nebak hal yang tak diketahuinya.

"Ini nomor Seohyun." jawab Yunho dan semakin melebarkan senyum diwajahnya. Bahkan kini ia kembali bertinglah alay dengan berjoget-joget .

"Mwo? Seohyun? Yeoja yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Yoochun dan membuat Yunho menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

"Hong, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Ck!" decak sebal Yunho menanggapi tingkah lemot sahabatnya. Iapun kembali duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Wow, darimana kau mendapatkannya? Tak mungkin kan kau bertanya sendiri kepadanya? Aku tahu sifat penakutmu itu." kata Yoochun lagi setengah mengejek Yunho. Yah, memang Yunho sedikit kesulitan jika ia ingin berkenalan dengan seseorang, terlebih lagi dengan orang yang disukainya. Jangankan untuk berkenalan, hanya berpapasan dengan orang yang disukainya saja keringat dingin bisa keluar membanjiri tubuhnya, padahal ia termasuk namja populer di sekolahnya.

"Yah! Aku bukannya takut, aku hanya grogi hingga tak bisa bertanya dengan jelas." kata Yunho mencoba memberi alasan, namun Yoochun yang memang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil tentu tahu jika itu hanya alasan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ne ne, arraseo. Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Yoochun lagi yang rupanya sedikit penasaran.

Yunhopun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun sebelum menjawab, "Tentu dengan bantuan maknae evil kita." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum kearah Yoochun, namun senyumnya segera berubah menjadi decakan kesal saat teringat perjanjian yang dibuatnya bersama Changmin. Jika sang dongsaeng-Changmin-berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Seohyun, maka Yunho akan mentraktirnya makan sepuasnya selama seminggu di kantin sekolah.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Seohyun adalah primadona di Shinki High School, yeoja yang baik hati dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Sejak awal melihat Seohyun-yang seangkatan dengan Changmin-Yunho sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja manis itu. Namun karena keadaannya yang sangat pemalu itu, jadi ia tak bisa secara terang-terangan mendekati Seohyun. Dan karena itulah ia meminta bantuan dongsaeng evilnya untuk bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Seohyun.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya aku harus mentraktirnya makan di kantin selama seminggu." lanjut Yunho dengan wajah ditekuk masam. Yah, Changmin memang terkenal sangat suka makan dan bersiap-siaplah kantongmu jebol jika berani mentraktirnya makan atau mengadakan taruhan dengannya.

"Bersabarlah. Itu konsekwensi jika mengajaknya bertaruh sesuatu." kata Yoochun prihatin sambil menepuk pundak Yunho, niatnya sih memberi semangat.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Changmin, dimana sekarang namja pencinta makan itu? Bahkan sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak kedengaran suaranya? Oh ternyata, kini ia tengah sibuk membaca komik dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tadi dicurinya dari dalam kulkas milik Yunho. Bahkan telinganya sudah tersumpah earphone sehingga sedari tadi ia tak mendengarkan apapun yang dibicarakan oleh kedua hyungnya.

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Yunho kini tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel pintar ditangannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menelpon Seohyun malam ini atau tidak. Yoochun sendiri sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, dan kini kamarnya sudah terbebas dari dua namja yang merupakan sahabat dan dongsaeng evilnya itu.

Srett

Brukk

Yunhopun kini memilih posisi berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia benar-benar bingung harus memulai bagaimana. Tadi sore ia sudah berkonsultasi dengan Yoochun, memang diantara ketiganya, Yoochunlah yang paling tahu soal cinta. Maka dari itu ia meminta sedikit nasehat dari sahabat jidat lebarnya itu, namun jawaban yang diberikan Yoochun hanya membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing.

"Hahhh..." lagi-lagi desahan panjang terdengar dari Yunho, iapun kembali memperhatikan potongan kertas dengan sederet nomor Seohyun. "Apa yang harus kukatakan?" gumamnya lagi benar-benar merasa bingung.

Srett

Yunhopun kemudian bangkit dari posisinya tidurnya dan kembali memperhatikan ponsel dan potongan kertas itu secara bergantian. "Baiklah, aku akan menelponnya sekarang." ucap Yunho penuh keyakinan, iapun segera memainkan ponselnya memencet tombol sesuai dengan nomor ponsel Seohyun.

"010-7260197."

Klikk

Tutttttt

Tutttttt

Tutttttt

Dan akhirnya, Yunhopun mendial nomor tersebut, tanpa tahu jika takdir sudah mulai bermain disekitarnya.

Tuutttt

Tuutttt

Klikkk

"Yeoboseyo?"

Deg

Dan jantung Yunho segera berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara halus seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Sarapan pagi dikediaman Jung sedikit lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Bisa kita lihat sekarang, dua Jung Junior yang sama-sama tampan itu tengah saling melempar tatapan sengit satu sama lain. Yah, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin kini tengah menebar aura-aura perang disekujur tubuh mereka, bahkan jika saja tatapan keduanya bisa mengeluarkan api, maka sudah bisa dipastikan kediaman keluarga Jung itu sudah ludes terbakar sedari tadi.

"Yah yah, bisakah kalian tidak saling melotot seperti itu? Kalian tak lihat jika sekarang waktunya sarapan!" bentak seorang yeoja yang masih cantik diusianya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah eomma dari duo Jung itu benar-benar merasa kesal terhadap dua putranya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Minie, ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau melewatkan acara sarapan heum?" kali ini suara berat namja paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Jung itu yang angkat bicara, ia juga merasa kesal dengan tingkah labil kedua putranya, tapi yang lebih mengherankan baginya adalah tingkah Changmin yang tumben-tumbenan tak bersemangat saat makan.

"Iss appa, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku sudah besar appa!" protes Changmin yang kini malah menatap tajam kearah sang appa. "Lagipula kata siapa aku akan melewatkan sarapan? Malah aku sekarang tengah bersemangat sarapan, karena aku harus mengisi tenagaku untuk meladeni orang yang membuatku emosi." lanjutnya lagi sambil menyendok besar nasi dari mangkuknya. Iapun makan dengan lahap seperti kesetanan.

"Dan kau Jung Yunho, kenapa kau ti-"

"Aku juga harus makan appa! Aku harus memenuhi tenagaku untuk menghajar orang yang sudah berani-beraninya mengerjaiku!" kata Yunho dengan cepat memotong perkataan sang appa. Membuat kepala keluarga Jung itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua putranya yang sama sekali tidak bersikap dewasa.

"Aiss, apa yang kau makan saat mengandung mereka dulu yeobo. Kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini." keluh Mr. Jung dan hanya ditanggapi hendikan bahu dari Mrs. Jung.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sarapan di kediaman Jung dilewati dengan perang dingin antara kakak beradik itu.

Well, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh?

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Keadaan tak jauh berbeda saat kedua Jung bersaudara itu berangkat sekolah. Bahkan Yoochun yang datang untuk berangkat bersama keduanya harus dibuat melongo hebat dengan tingkah ajaib Yunho dan Changmin yang berebut untuk masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu. Yoochunpun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjanji setelah mereka sampai di sekolah, ia harus mengintrogasi keduanya.

Sepuluh menit di dalam perjalanan, akhirnya merekapun tiba di sekolah. Namun lagi-lagi tingkah ajaib dilakoni okeh duo Jung itu. Mereka seakan tak lelah bertingkah layaknya anak kecilyang berebut permen, bahkan mereka baru selesai bertingkah konyol saat dengan tegasnya Park Yoochun berteriak dikuping keduanya.

"Yah kalian! Bisakah kalian diam!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kalian berdua! Ikut aku!" lanjut Yoochun lagi yang benar-benar sudah marah, iapun lalu menyeret paksa Yunho dan Changmin menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Brukk

"Yah! Bisakah kau pelan sedikit Park!"

"Yah hyung, itu sakit tahu!"

Jerit kencang Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan saat dengan ketidakberprikemanusiaannya Yoochun mendorong mereka hingga membentur pohon akasian besar yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Harusnya aku yang berteriak marah kepada kalian. Sebenarnya ada apa eoh hingga kalian berbuat hal konyol seperti tadi?" geram Yoochun sambil menatap tajam kepada Yunho dan Changmin. Iapun mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabatnya dan membuat duo Jung itu sedikit menciut.

"Ck, tanyakan saja pada maknae evil itu, apa yang sudah diperbuatnya kepadaku." jawab Yunho lebih dulu sambil menatap malas kearah Changmin, dan langsung saja mendapat protesan keras dan tak terima dari Changmin.

"Yah! Apa yang sudah kuperbuat padamu hyung, bukankah semalam hyung duluan yang menuduhku." jawab Changmin tak kalah kesalnya. Bahkan kini keduanya kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Yah yah! Katakan dengan jelas, jangan membuatku bertambah marah. Kau dan kau, cepat jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" kesal Yoochun lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Yunho dan Changmin secara bergantian. Sungguh kesabarannya benar-benar diuji dengan tingkah duo namja Jung itu.

"Dia/Hyung yang memulai duluan!" teriak Yunho dan Changmin scara bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk wajah masing-masing. Membuat Yoochun benar-benar berada diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Berceritalah secara bergiliran. Kau Yunho, mulailah duluan!" bentak Yoochun lagi sambil menatap tajam kearah Yunho, sebelum akhirnya Yunho mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku sudah menghubungi nomor telpon Seohyun yang didapatkan Changmin. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Bukan Seohyun yang mengangkatnya, suaranya terdengar berbeda dengan Seohyun. Suara orang itu sedikit lebih berat dan terkesan seperti suara namja. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan suara namja, suara orang itu sedikit lebih halus. Merdu, yah, suara orang itu terdengar sangat merdu." jelas Yunho panjang lebar yang entah disadarinya atau tidak, malah memuji suara orang yang mengangkat panggilannya itu, tanpa menyadari wajah cengo Yoochun yang keheranan mendengar cerita Yunho.

"Jadi?"

"Itu artinya evil ini mengerjaiku dan memberiku nomor telpon orang lain, bukan nomor telpon Seohyun!" teriak Yunho sedikit kencang dengan keterlambatan kinerja otak Yooochun.

"Yah, siapa yang mengerjaimu hyung! Aku berani bersumpah jika itu benar-benar nomor Seohyun. Bahkan aku menanyakannya langsung dengannya kemarin." jawab Changmin tak terima dengan tuduhan Yunho yang mengatakan seolah dirinya yang bersalah disini. Hei ayolah, walaupun ia sering kali jahil, namun jika itu sudah menyangkut urusan cinta, ia tak mungkin berani main-main. Apalgi ini urusan cinta sang hyung, jadi sangat amat tak mungkin jika ia berani mengganggunya.

"Jangan mencari alasan. Sudah ada buktinya jika kau hanya mengerjaiku." kata Yunho lagi dan semakin membuat suasana tegang diantara mereka. "Kalau kau memang tak mau membantuku, kau bisa katakan dari awal. Jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh dengan mengerjaiku seperti ini." teriak Yunho lagi sambil menatap tajam kearah Changmin.

"Hyung! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika aku tak mengerjaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mendapatkan nomor itu langsung dari Seohyun. Bahkan ia sendiri yang menuliskannya. Tak mungkin bukan jika ia berbohong?" jawab Changmin lagi mencoba membela diri. Hei, dirinya sudah susah-susah mencarikan nomor telpon Seohyun, namun apa balasannya? Ia malah dituduh mengerjai hyungnya seperti ini.

"Ck, jangan mencoba mencari alibi Jung Changmin. Kau kira aku tak tahu jalan pikiranmu hah?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Siapa orang bodoh yang bisa percaya dengan kata-kata mu hah! Ah, atau kau memang sengaja melakukannya ya? Kau mengerjaiku karena ternyata sebenarnya kau juga menyukai Seohyun? Makanya kau jadi mengerjaiku seperti ini." teriak Yunho lagi mengutarakan pemikirannya, dan kontan saja membuat Changmin mendelik lebar sangat tak menyangka jika hyungnya akan berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Mwoya! Aku tak menyukai Seohyun hyung! Demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tak mengerjaimu!"

"Mana mau kau mengaku!"

"Ya sudah kalau hyung tak percaya! Ini semua tak ada urusannya denganku." jawab Changmin lagi benar-benar merasa sudah diambang batas. Iapun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa segera beranjak dari sana, sambil terus menggerutu dan memberikan ucapan sumpah serapah pada hyung kandungnya itu.

"Ck, dasar hyung tak tahu diri. Bukannya berterima kasih aku sudah mencarikannya nomor Seohyun, malah ia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Apa itu, aku menyukai Seohyun? Yang benar saja!" gerutu Changmin dan terus melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kelasnya.

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Sementara itu

Yoochun hanya bisa menatap lirih punggung Changmin yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Iapun menghela nafas pelan lalu beralih menatap Yunho yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Aiss, ia tak habis pikir kenapa duo Jung itu bisa bertengkar hingga seperti ini. Padahal biasanya jika mereka bertengkar, tak akan berlangsung lama, bahkan tak mungkin sampai saling berteriak marah seperti tadi. Ia jadi berfikir jika masalah yang tengah dihadapi kakak beradik itu pastilah besar.

Dari yang ia tangkap dari pertengkaran Yunho dan Changmin tadi, ia bisa menduga jika masalah yang terjadi adalah bersumber dari nomor telpon Seohyun. Yunho yang sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor itu namun ternyata yang mengangkatnya bukan Seohyun, melainkan suara seorang namja dan menjadikan Yunho marah dan menuduh Changmin sudah mengerjainya.

Namun disisi lain, Changmin mengelak jika ia sudah mengerjai hyungnya. Apalagi dari perkataan dan sikap Changmin tadi memang menunjukkan jika ia tidaklah tengah berbohong. Yah, ia sangat mengenal Yunho dan Changmin, ia bisa membedakan dimana maknae evil itu berbohong dan dimana ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

Kalau begini ceritanya, ia harus menjadi seorang penengah bagi kedua sahabatnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin hubungan ketiganya akan memburuk akibat kejadian ini. Perlahan iapun mendekat kearah Yunho lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Puk

"Yun-" panggil Yoochun dan membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun, "Kau yakin yang mengangkat telponmu bukan Seohyun?" tanya Yoochun sekali lagi memastikan. Yunhopun hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kau tak berfikir jika bisa saja itu adalah kakak atau temannya?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan segera membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun.

Deg

"Kakak?" ulang Yunho memastikan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, astaga, ia bahkan tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ia hanya terlalu kesal karena bukan Seohyun yang mengangkat telponnya dan mengabaikan semua logika yang sejujurnya bisa saja terjadi.

"Ne, bisa saja bukan jika saat kau menelpon Seohyun tengah pergi sehingga tak bisa menjawab telponmu, dan kebetulan saja kakaknya disana dan menjawabnya." jawab Yoochun mencoba membuka pikiran Yunho. Yah, sekarang Yunho memang tengah didera kesal yang luar biasa, jadi ia sedikit tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"M..mollayo." jawab Yunho akhirnya dengan nada yang tak yakin, ia baru tersadar sekarang. Ia sudah terlalu gegabah dengan langsung menuduh Changmin menjahilinya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi. Rasa menyesalpun perlahan menyusup dihati Yunho, ia merasa bersalah karena langsung menuduh Changmin tanpa bukti yang jelas seperti tadi.

"Apa saat telponnya diangkat, kau tak bertanya apapun?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan hanya mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan lemah dari Yunho.

"Yah, neo jinja paboya!" kesal Yoochun dan ingin sekali menjitak kepala Yunho, namun diurungkan niatnya itu mengingat hal lebih gawat bisa terjadi jika ia membangunkan beruang hibernasi yang bersemayam di tubuh Yunho(?).

"A..aku tak berfikir sampai kesana." jawab Yunho seadanya sambil meringis pelan. Haha, padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Yunho yang tak mampu bertanya apa-apa karena terpaku mendengar suara merdu dari orang itu. Bahkan ia masih terngiang-ngiang suara merdu orang itu saat menjawab panggilannya.

_'Yeoboseyo?'_

"Yah Yunho! Kau tak mendengarku?" teriakan kencang dari Yoochun segera membuat Yunho kembali kealam sadarnya, iapun segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus bayangan suara merdu dari orang itu.

"Aku mengerti kau kesal, tapi kau juga jangan menuduh Changmin seperti tadi. Aku bukannya mau menggurui kalian, tapi cari tau dulu kebenarannya sebelum kau menuduh Changmin. Aku yakin tadi Changmin tak berbohong, aku sangat mengenalnya. Namun aku juga tak menyalahkanmu, aku mengerti kau hanya tengah kesal dan tak bisa berfikir jernih." kata Yoochun lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan membantumu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan membiarkan kesalah pahaman ini semakin melebar." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum pada Yunho. Yunhopun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum kepada Yoochun.

"Gomapta. Kau memang sahabat kami yang terbaik."

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Suasana kantin yang cukup padat menjadi pemandangan siang hari di Shinki High School. Nampak siswa-siswa tengah lahap menyantap makanannya, setelah tadi menerima pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka kebakaran.

Seperti seorang siswa-sebut saja Changmin-yang kini tengah menyantap dengan rakus makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan siswa lainnya yang menggeleng melihat cara makannya yang sedikit ekstreame itu.

"Hahar hung haho. Ahu han huhah memhanhunha, hapi hehaha hia mahah mehuduhhu?" (dasar hyung pabo. Aku kan sudah membantunya, tapi kenapa dia malah menuduhku?) gerutu Changmin sambil terus memasukkan makanan-makanan itu kedalam mulutnya, tanpa menyadari jika kedua hyungnya tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Pletakkk

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara pabo!" seru Yoochun tiba-tiba dan menjitak kepala Changmin dengan sedikit keras, menyebabkan namja pecinta makanan itu tersedak oleh makanannya.

"Uhukk uhukk..hairr hair..uhukk uhukk.."

"Yah Park, kau mau membunuh dongsaengku?" pekik Yunho marah saat melihat sang dongsaeng-Changmin-yang megap-megap karena tersedak, segera disodorkannya jus yang tadi dibelinya di kantin.

Srett

Glupp

Glupp

Glupp

"Hahhh...Yah jidat lebar hyung, kau mau membunuhku hah!" teriak Changmin setelah meminum habis jus yang diberikan Yunho, iapun melotot tajam kearah Yoochun yang hanya menghendikkan bahunya cuek.

"Salahmu sendiri, makan sambil mengomel. Itu juga bisa membuatmu mati konyol karna tersedak tahu!" jawab Yoochun sangat tidak nyambung dan segera mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku sebelah Changmin. Yunho sendiripun juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan Changmin sebelum tadi membuang kaleng jus yang dihabiskan Changmin.

"Hiss, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik aku lanjutkan makanku." jawab Changmin dan bersiap kembali memulai acara makannya, sebelum suara Yunho lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Min, soal yang tadi mian." kata Yunho dan segera menghentikan kegiatan Changmin yang hendak menyuapkan satu sendok penuh bibimbab kedalam mulutnya. Iapun mengurungkan niatnya melanjutkan makan dan segera menaruh kembali sendok itu sebelum akhirnya menatap lurus kearah sang hyung.

"Ne?"

"Mianhae, seharusnya aku mencari tahu dulu kebenaran nomor telpon itu, dan tak langsung menuduhmu." kata Yunho lagi sambil menatap Changmin dengan pandangan menyesal. Yah, tadi sebelum ke kantin, sekali lagi Yunho menghubungi nomor ponsel Seohyun yang ada dipotongan kertas itu, dan secara mengejutkan, yang mengangkat telpon itu adalah Seohyun. Kontan hal itu segera membuat Yunho bingung dan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa? Padahal seingatnya kemarin jelas-jelas yang mengangkat telponnya adalah seorang namja namun dengan suara yang lembut dan terdengar begitu merdu.

/

_"Yunho, sebaiknya kau coba telpon sekali lagi nomor itu. Siapa tahu kali ini Seohyun yang mengangkatnya." kata Yoochun beberapa saat setelah bel istirahat berdering._

_"Ne arraseo." jawab Yunho dan perlahan mengeluarkan ponsel dan potongan kertas itu dari sakunya. Iapun kemudian menekan nomor sesuai dengan nomor Seohyun yang teretak di potongan kertas itu._

_"010-7260191."_

_Tuttttt_

_Tutttt_

_Tutttt_

_Klikk_

_"Yeoboseyo."_

_Deg_

_Jantung Yunhopun segera berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara lembut Seohyun yang menjawab panggilannya, iapun sempat terdiam beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Yoochun menyenggol lengannya dan membuat ia tersadar. Iapun segera menloadspeaker ponselnya._

_"A..ah, yeoboseyo. Emm, apa benar ini Seohyun?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap kearah Yoochun._

_"Ne geuraeyo. Emm, nuguseyo?" tanya Seohyun dari line seberang._

_"Eh? Oh, emm ini aku Yunho, Jung Yunho." jawab Yunho setengah meringis karena sama sekali tak siap. Iapun terus melirik kearah Yoochun meminta bantuan._

_"Yunho? A..ah, Yunho sunbae." pekik Seohyun saat teringat jika Yunho itu adalah sunbaenya. "Ada apa sunbae menelponku?" tanya Seohyun lagi dan semakin membuat Yunho kebingungan._

_"A..aa, itu-"_

_Srakk_

_Srakk_

_Srakk_

_Yoochunpun dengan sigap segera memberikan sehelai kertas kepada Yunho menyuruh Yunho untuk membaca tulisan yang tadi dibuatnya._

_"Ah anio. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." jawab Yunho setelah membaca tulisan Yoochun dikertas itu._

_"Y..ye? Ahh, ne sunbae."_

_"Ah ya Seohyun, emm, kemarin aku coba menghubungimu, tapi yang menjawab adalah suara namja. Apa kau mempunyai saudara namja?" tanya Yunho, lagi-lagi setelah membaca sodoran kertas dari Yoochun. Dan tanpa disadarinya, jantung Yunho berdetak sungguh cepat menanti jawaban Seohyun._

_"Saudara namja? Tapi aku adalah anak tunggal sunbae." jawab Seohyun tenang namun berbeda dengan Yunho, ia sungguh terkejut dengan jawaban Seohyun. Dan setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Seohyun, Yunhopun akhirnya mematikan sambungan telponnya._

_Klikk_

_"Issange!" pekik Yunho dan segera menoleh kearah Yoochun, "Kau dengar bukan? Ia adalah anak tunggal, dan kemarin ia berada seharian di rumah. Jadi analisismu tentang kakak Seohyun itu sama sekali tak terbukti." lanjut Yunho sementara Yoochun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju._

_"Geurae. Ini memang aneh. Kalau memang ia tak mempunyai saudara namja, dan kemarin ia seharian berada di rumah, lalu siapa yang kemarin mengangkat telponmu?" tanya Yoochun sambil berpose ala detektif. Iapun menatap Yunho sedikit lama dengan mata yang memicing tajam, nampaknya ia mencurigai sesuatu._

_"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah membohongi kami eoh?" katanya lagi dan membuat Yunho mendelikkan mata sipitnya lebar._

_"Yah! Untuk apa aku membohongi kalian! Aku tak bohong, kemarin yang mengangkat telponku adalah seorang namja, yah, walau suaranya sangat merdu." jawab Yunho membela diri dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar memuji suara dari orang itu._

_"Ck, lalu kenapa analisis ku bisa salah? Ahh, atau jangan-jangan-"_

_Srett_

_Dan tanpa peringatan, Yoochun segera merebut ponsel Yunho dan mulai mengutak atiknya. Oh oh oh, nampaknya kembali detektif Park kita mencutigai sesuatu._

_Srett_

_Srett_

_Srett_

_Klikk_

_"Aha!" pekik Yoochun kencang dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya setelah beberapa saat memonopoli ponsel Yunho. Iapun segera menatap tajam kearah Yunho, "Neo, jinja paboya!" ucapnya dan membuat kening Yunho merenggut tak suka._

_"Kau tahu tuan Jung kesalahanmu apa?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Yunho. "Ck, makanya gunakan mata dan tanganmu dengan benar. Lihat ini!" lanjutnya lagi dan segera memperlihatkan layar ponsel Yunho tepat didepan wajah tampan namja itu, membuat Yunno harus memundurkan sedikit wajahnya, untung saja gerak reflek Yunho bagus jadi wajahnya terselamatkan dari gerakan tiba-tiba Yoochun._

_"Mwoya?" tanya Yunho sedikit tak mengerti, ia hanya melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan log panggilan keluar._

_"Ck, coba lihat dua nomor teratas." jawab Yoochun berusaha bersabar, Yunhopun mengikuti perkataan Yoochun dan menemukan dua deret nomor disana._

_"Lalu?"_

_"Nomor pertama adalah nomor Seohyun, yang barusan kau telpon. Sementara nomor dibawahnya adalah nomor yang kemarin kau telpon." jelas Yoochun sedikit panjang dan membuat Yunho menatap semakin tak mengerti, "Aiss, kau lihat angka belakang kedua nomor itu." perintah Yoochun lagi dan segera saja Yunho menurut. Dilihatnya secara teliti kedua nomor itu dan segera gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya._

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Eotteokhae? Kau mengerti kesalahanmu dimana tuan Jung?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan hanya mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Yunho._

_Yunhopun hanya menatap penuh sesal kearah ponselnya, yah, ia sungguh menyesal kepada Changmin karena sudah menuduh Changmin yang bukan-bukan. Padahal itu semua adalah kesalahannya._

_/_

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah perpaduan antara kesal dan ingin tertawa melihat wajah bodoh hyungnya yang sangat terlihat lucu. Iapun perlahan kembali mengangkat sendoknya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Ne, begitulah. Ternyata kemarin aku salah memencet nomor." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum malu, iapun menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Hyung sungguh pabo!"

"Yah! Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja tulisannya yang jelek sehingga aku tak bisa membacanya dengan benar." ucap Yunho membela diri, yah, sifatnya memang sama sekali tak mau disalahkan walau jelas-jelas ia yang bersalah.

"Aiss, terserahlah hyung." jawab Changmin malas meladeni sikap tak mau mengalah hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah Yun, akui saja kesalahanmu kali ini. Kka, dengan ini kau memaafkan Yunho kan Min?" tanya Yoochun dan membuat Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun.

"Eum, bagaimana yah? Emm, baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu hyung, asalkan kau mau membayarkan semua makanan ini." jawab Changmin sambil menyeringai.

"Yah, ja-"

"Sudahlah Yun, terima saja. Ini memang kesalahanmu, jadi anggaplah ini sebagai pelajaran supaya kau tak lagi menuduh orang sembarangan." ucap Yoochun memotong ucapan Yunho. Oh, tumben sekali tuan Park ini bersikap bijaksana(?).

"Aiss, ne ne arraseo. Aku akan membayar makananmu." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum masam karena harus say goodbye pada lembaran won yang ada di dompetnya.

"Nah begitu dong, itu baru hyungku!" jawab Changmin ceria sambil tersenyum lebar. Haha, benar apa kata Yoochun, ini adalah pelajaran bagi Yunho agar tak berurusan dengan yang namanya Jung Changmin. Karena sekali kau berurusan dengannya, maka yang ada hanyalah penyesalan(?)karena dompetmu akan kehilangan ketebalannya.

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Yunho kini tengah berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang dijadikan bantal. Sementara tangan satunya tengah menimang ponsel pintarnya, masih merenungkan kejadian semalam yang entah kenapa tak mau pergi dari ingatannya.

Yah, ia akui memang sejak mendengar suara merdu dari namja yang mengangkat telponnya itu, Yunho jadi merasa sedikit terusik. Ia jadi terus teringat akan suara merdu dari namja itu, baik di rumah, di sekolah bahkan saat ia tengah tertidurpun, kadang suara merdu namja itu terbawa hingga ke dalam mimpinya.

"Aisshhhh! Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Yunho merasa sedikit sebal karena terus terngiang suara itu, iapun akhirnya bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya. "Ck, sebenarnya aku kenapa eoh? Masa hanya karna suara itu aku jadi begini!" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan log panggilan keluar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_'Yeoboseyo?'_

"Aisss, baiklah! Aku akan menelponnya sekali lagi. Ini semua hanya karna aku merasa penasaran eoh, ya benar, aku hanya penasaran! Sial!" gerutunya lagi dan bersiap untuk mendial nomor telpon itu setelah kembali terngiang suara merdu namja itu.

Klikk

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

"..."

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tut-

"Yeoboseyo?"

Deg

Dan lagi-lagi jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara merdu ini.

_'Sial! Hanya begini saja aku sudah berdetak. Tenang Yunho, tenang'_

Yunhopun perlahan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila, iapun berdeham sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab sapaan orang itu.

"N..ne, yeo..boseyo." jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Ne, emm, nuguseyo? Ada perlu apa menelpon?" tanya suara diseberang lagi dan semakin membuat jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan. Sial, benar-benar sial. Andai saja debaran jantung yang cepat ini bisa menyebabkan kematian, mungkin saja Yunho kini sudah hanya tinggal nama.

"Eh? Oh, ne. Emm, Ju..Jung Yu..Yunho imnida." sahut Yunho penuh dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Ia benar-benar belum menyiapkan apa-apa sebelum memutuskan untuk menelpon kembali nomor ini, dan ia merutuki kebodohannya itu. Sungguh, ia hanya didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi sehingga ia mengambil keputusan untuk menelpon kembali.

"Oh ye, Jung Yunho-ssi, ada apa kau menelpon? Dan darimana kau mendapat nomor telponku?" tanya orang itu lagi dan semakin membuat Yunho gugup.

"Yee? A..ah, an..anio. Ke..keuge-"

_"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan diam saja disana! Cepat ambilkan kimchi lagi dan bantu eomma! Palliwa!"_

"Ye eomma! Ah, mianhae Yunho-ssi, aku harus membantu eommaku dulu. Jika memang ada hal yang penting, kau bisa menelponku lagi nanti. Khamsahamnida, annyeong."

Klik

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

Dan sambunganpun berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

#30thBerrYunHoDay

Hehehe, halooo semua.. Saya membawa cerita baru.. Sedikit menyelipkan unsur humor, tapi entah tersampaikan atau tidak..

Bisa kalian tebak siapa yang ditelpon oleh Yunho? Hohoo...

Sebenarnya ini mau dijadikan oneshoot, hanya saja wordnya sampai 10rbu lebih, jadi saya putuskan untuk membaginya jadi 2.. Takut kalian mati kebosanan membacanya XD Kalau tanggapan kalian bagus, saya akan mempublish chap 2 nya segera ^^

Cerita ini dibuat special for uri appa gom birthday.. Yeaaa, Saengil chukahaeyo Jung Yunho ~~

Sukses selalu dengan TVXQ, makin tampan dan langgeng terus sama Jaejoong.. Cepet-cepet resmikan hubungan kalian ke publik ^^

Ciee yang udah kepala 3 XD Makin hot ajahhhh... Kukuuuu~~

Jja, minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 6 Februari 2015


	2. Chapter 2

여보세요

(Hello)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (18 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun)

Other cast :

Park Yoochun (18 tahun)

Shim Changmin (17 tahun)

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-ai/Little bit humor/Twoshoot

Pairing : YunJae

Note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya BToB dengan judul yang sama dengan judul cerita ini, cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai dengan EYD, cerita yang tak sinkron dengan judul

Chap : 2 (dua)

.

.

**:: cerita mengandung YAOI jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni Oyomi Kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Yunho tak mengentikan senyum bodoh diwajahnya, dan membuat keluarganyapun terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila itu. Changminpun sama, ia juga merasa sangat heran melihat kelakuan hyungnya, apa semalam hyungnya itu kesambet setan dan sekarang setan itu masih bersemayam ditubuh hyungnya?

Plakk

"Keluar kau setan, jangan ganggu hyungku!" segera saja setelah berpikiran demikian, Changmin menggeplak dengan keras lengan Yunho, membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya yang memerah akibat geplakan keras dari sang dongsaeng.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan! Itu sangat sakit pabo!" teriak Yunho sambil melotot tajam kearah Changmin, hampir saja ia membalas geplakan Changmin namun suara sang kepala keluarga segera menginterupsi pertengkaran konyol kakak beradik itu.

"Ini masih pagi dan kita tengah sarapan, jangan berbuat hal-hal yang membuat selera makan appa menjadi buruk."

Glekk

Jika sudah bicara dengan dingin seperti itu, semua anggota keluarga Jungpun tak bisa berkutik. Yunho dan Changminpun segera menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau tengah bahagia eoh? Kau tersenyum terus sedari tadi." tanya Mrs. Jung setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Yunhopun menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang eomma lalu menjawab, "Anio eomma." jawabnya diiringi senyum miring diwajahnya salah tingkah karena ketahuan oleh sang eomma.

"Oh ya? Eomma kira ada hal yang membuatmu senang. Kka, lanjutkan lagi makanmu." kata Mrs. Jung lagi dan merekapun kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, kini Yunho dan Changmin sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Keduanyapun berpamitan kepada eomma dan appa Jung lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka. Pagi ini Yoochun tak berangkat bersama mereka karna namja jidat lebar itu sedikit bangun kesiangan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Seohyun? Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Changmin ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Yunhopun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin saat mendengar dongsaengnya bertanya. Dilepaskannya segera earphone yang tadi menyumpal telinganya.

"Emm, tak ada kemajuan apapun." jawab Yunho terkesan cuek, dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin.

"Waeyo? Kenapa hyung sepertinya cuek?" tanya Changmin lagi yang rupanya sangat peka, ia merasa heran kenapa Yunho nampaknya sudah tak seantusias seperti diawal ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel Seohyun.

"Anio, eopseo. Sepertinya aku sudah tak menyukainya lagi." jawab Yunho enteng dan langsung saja membuat Changmin menganga lebar. Astaga, apa katanya tadi? Sudah tak menyukainya lagi? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal jelas-jelas ia melihat hyungnya sangat antusias saat mengatakan jika ia menyukai Seohyun, namun sekarang? Bahkan ini belum ada sebulan sejak Yunho mengatakan menyukai Seohyun.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Changmin lagi yang sangat penasaran alasan dibalik ini semua.

"Molla, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi perasaanku sudah tak seantusias saat awal, bahkan sekarang aku tak lagi berdebar saat melihatnya." jawab Yunho polos dan lagi-lagi membuat Changmin melongo hebat. Astaga hyungnya benar-benar aneh. Jeongmal. Yah, memang benar perasaan Yunho pada Seohyun perlahan memudar, apalagi setelah dirinya semalam kembali menelpon orang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang itu.

"Mwoya! Aiss, kau benar-benar aneh hyung. Baiklah, terserahmu saja." jawab Changmin akhirnya, iapun memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat ponselnya.

Yunhopun melakukan hal yang sama, kembali ia memasang earphone dikedua telinganya dan menghidupkan lagu favoritnya. Namun sekelebat kejadian semalam segera melintas diotaknya, dan mau tak mau mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya.

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Sebulan berlalu sejak Yunho kembali menelpon orang dengan suara merdu itu, dan selama sebulan itu pula Yunho terus menghubungi orang itu. Sudah banyak hal yang Yunho bicarakan, termasuk mengapa ia bisa menelpon orang itu dan hal-hal kecil lainnya, seperti memperkenalkan diri.

Bagai kecanduan, Yunho setiap malam akan selalu rajin menelpon orang tersebut, apalagi ia sungguh nyaman mengobrol dengannya. Waktu jadi cepat berlalu jika mereka tengah bicara, ada saja topik yang mereka perbincangkan dan menjadikan keduanya semakin dekat. Yah, entah disadari keduanya atau tidak, tapi takdir perlahan mulai berjalan diantara keduanya.

Seperti malam ini, setelah selesai makan malam, Yunho segera beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tak akan keluar lagi hingga pagi menjelang. Yah, apalagi yang dilakukan cast utama kita ini kalau bukan menelpon Jaejoong, atau tepatnya Kim Jaejoong. Yah, orang dengan suara merdu itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, ia adalah seorang siswa di Cube High School dan berada ditingkat 2.

Yunhopun dengan tidak sabaran segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang berada di meja nakas, segera saja ia men-dial panggilan cepat di nomor 1 dan segera menghubungi Jaejoong.

Klikk

Tuutttt

Tuutttt

Tuutt-

"Yeoboseyo?"

Deg

Selalu saja, setiap Jaejoong mengangkat dan menjawab panggilan telpon dari Yunho itu, jantung Yunho akan selalu berdetak kencang. Ia sangat suka mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong mengalunkan kata 'Yeoboseyo'. Entah mengapa, ia sendiripun tak tahu.

"Yeoboseyo, Jaejoong-ah." sapa Yunho balik setelah menenangkan debaran jantungnya itu, iapun kini perlahan mulai merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong di line seberang dan membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Anio, hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja." jawab Yunho sedikit gombal sambil terkekeh geli.

"Yah! Musun mariya! Kau hanya menggangguku tahu, kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, sudah sana tutup telponnya. Aku harus membantu eomma di kedai. Pelanggan kami sedang ramai." jawab Jaejoong di line seberang setelah sebelumnya membentak Yunho.

Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu, Jaejoong adalah anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara. Eommanya mempunyai kedai ramyun didekat rumah mereka. Setiap sore, ia akan membantu pekerjaan eommanya disana.

"Haha, anio aku sungguh-sungguh Jae." jawab Yunho sambil tertawa pelan mendengar suara teriakan Jaejoong.

"Geotjimal!"

"Geotjimal anitji. Aku serius Jae." jawab Yunho masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ah, setiap mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, Yunho jadi lebih sering tersenyum.

"Huh! Terserahlah." kata Jaejoong akhirnya dengan suara yang sedikit ketus.

"Haha, jangan marah eoh. Aku kan berkata terus terang tadi."

"Anio, aku tak marah. Sudah cepat, katakan kenapa kau menelponku? Perasaan kau senang sekali sih menelponku?" tanya Jaejoong dan seketika membuat Yunho bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Eh? Jinjayo? Haha, ania. Tapi, memangnya tak boleh yah aku menelponmu?" tanyanya sedikit merasa resah, "Apa aku menganggumu? Apa kau merasa..terganggu?" lanjutnya lagi dengan hati-hati dan sedikit memelankan suaranya diakhir.

Jaejoongpun terdiam sebetar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Anio, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sediki..emm, heran. Yah, aku merasa heran saja kenapa kau senang sekali menelponku." jawab Jaejoong dan membuat jantung Yunho kembali berdebar kencang.

"Jadi, kau tak merasa terganggu?" tanya Yunho lagi entah kenapa sangat pensaran dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Bahkan tadi ia menahan nafasnya untuk mendengar apa jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Em..i..itu-" jawab Jaejoong terbata setelah terdiam cukup lama, "K..kau mau jawaban jujur atau-"

"Tentu jawaban jujur Jae, aku tak suka orang yang berbohong." sela Yunho cepat ketika sadar Jaejoong ingin mengatakan apa, ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan kembali ia terdiam cukup lama, "Em..mm, se..sejujurnya, a..aku tak merasa terganggu." lirih Jaejoong lemah dan membuat Yunho tak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mwo? Katakan dengan keras, aku tak mendengarnya."

"Iss, anio. Aku tak merasa terganggu, lagipula-"

"Lagipula?" sambung Yunho cepat benar-benar penasaran akan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Lagipula-"

_'Yah Jaejoongie! Sedang apa kau di dalam kamar? Cepat turun bantu eomma! Kau tak lihat pelanggan kita sedang ramai? Panggil sekalian Junsu dan Dongwoon untuk membantu eomma!'_

Tiba-tiba saja suara kencang dari eomma Kim terdengar dan memotong ucapan Jaejoong, Jaejoongpun sedikit terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru menjawab dengan berteriak, "Ne eomma."

"Ah Yunho, mianhae. Aku harus membantu eommaku di kedai." kata Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa.

"Begitu ya?" jawab Yunho kental sekali dengan nada kecewa.

"Ne, mianhae." ucap Jaejoong merasa tak enak pada Yunho, apalagi ia bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung.

"..."

"..."

"Emm, kalau begitu ak-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"..."

"..."

"..."

Entah ada setan apa yang merasuki Yunho, sehingga secara gamblang menyuarakan isi hatinya kepada Jaejoong, dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong yang berada di rumahnya terdiam terpaku dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Oh, apa Yunho baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?

"Y..ye?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Itulah alasanku mengapa aku menelponmu setiap hari." lanjut Yunho dengan lancar. Bahkan tak dihiraukannya jantungnya yang berpacu cepat saat ia mengutarakan semuanya itu.

"Ta..tapi ki..kita-"

"Aku tahu kita belum lama saling mengenal, dan terlebih lagi kita tak pernah bertemu." sela Yunho cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku sadar ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan bahkan terdengar sangat amat konyol. Tapi sejujurnya, sejak pertama kali aku menelponmu dan aku mendengar suaramu yang menjawab panggilanku dengan mengatakan _'yeoboseyo', _sejak saat itu bayangan suaramu selalu memenuhi otakku. Bahkan suaramu terngiang-ngiang disepanjang waktu, dan seakan tak mau menghilang dari pikiranku." lanjut Yunho lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Yun-"

"Setiap kali mengingat suaramu, aku merasakan luapan perasaan yang aku sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya. Pada awalnya aku memang merasa hanya penasaran dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali menghubungimu. Namun, kembali saat aku mendengar suaramu menjawab dengan _'yeoboseyo'_, aku sadar jika itu semua bukan hanya sekedar rasa penasaran."

"Yun, tapi ki-"

"Arraseo, mianhae jika ini terlalu mendadak bagimu, aku tahu kau pasti sangat terkejut sekarang. Tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja. Bukankah tadi kau bertanya alasanku menelponmu?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum miris.

"..."

"..."

"Mi..mianhae Yun, a..aku tak-"

"Gwencanhayo. Aku mengerti, mian jika aku sangat lancang."

"..."

"..."

"Kka, aku akan akan mematikan panggilannya. Kau bantulah eommamu menjaga kedai." kata Yunho lagi setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Minhae Yun. Annyeong."

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Keesokan paginya

Yoochun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya saat selesai mendengarkan Yunho bercerita. Bahkan mulutnya sudah menganga lebar begitu terkejut mendengar cerita dari si sulung Jung itu.

"M..MWOYA! NEO JINJA!" teriak Yoochun meluapkan keterkejutannya dan menyebabkan semua mata menoleh kearah mereka. Yah, mereka memang kini masih berada di dalam kelas, songsaenim yang mengajar hari ini tak bisa masuk sekolah karena sakit, dan menjadikan kelas 2-1 itu bebas dari jam pelajaran.

"Yah! Kecilkan suaramu Park. Tak sadar kau jika teman-teman semua menoleh kearah kita?" geram Yunho merasa sebal dengan tingkah Yoochun. Oh ayolah, ia tak perlu sampai terkejut seperti itu bukan?

"Neo, jinja. Aiss, bagaimana bisa?" teriak Yoochun lagi namun kini sedikit memelankan suaranya, iapun menatap tak percaya kearah Yunho yang kini tengah menelungkupkan(?)kepalanya diatas meja.

"Mollayo, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Aiss, jinja! Aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang!" keluh Yunho masih tetap dalam posisinya semula. Iapun menggebrak mejanya dan menimbukkan suara berderit yang cukup keras.

"Neo jeongmal paboya! Apa kau tak menggunakan otakmu saat mengatakannya eoh?" bentak Yoochun lagi yang ikut emosi melihat kepaboan sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir sahabatnya yang amat sangat pabo itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika kau menyukainya padahal kau belum mengenalnya. Bertemu saja kau tak pernah. Kau taruh dimana otakmu itu Jung!" bentak Yoochun lagi benar-benar emosi. Untung saja tak ada hujan lokal yang ia ciptakan XD

Yunhopun menghela nafas pasrah dan perlahan mengangkat wajahya, ditatapnya wajah sang sahabat yang benar-benar diliputi perasaan kesal. "Mollayo, aku juga tak sadar telah mengatakannya. Aku terdorong perasaanku sendiri dan tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu." lirihnya lagi nampak menyesali semua perbuatannya yang tak dipikirkan olehnya terlebih dahulu.

Ya, Yunho memang kini tengah menceritakan peristiwa kemarin yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Dimana ia mengaku jika ia menyukai Jaejoong. Tentu saja hal itu menyulut kemarahan sang sahabat Yoochun yang menganggap Yunho benar-benar pabo. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan jika menyukai seseorang padahal kenyataannya ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa orang itu, dan parahnya lagi ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Benar-benar tindakan yang pabo aniya?

"Sungguh aku menyesalinya sekarang, kenapa aku begitu gegabah dan tak berfikir panjang." lanjut Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ck, makanya gunakan otak dan hatimu secara bersamaan, jangan hanya karna dorongan perasaan, kau jadi melakukan hal-hal yang merugikanmu sendiri." jawab Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho. Disatu sisi ia merasa kasihan melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat benar-benar frustasi, namun disisi lain ia benar-benar merutuki sifat Yunho yang tanpa pikir panjang segera melakukan apa saja yang melintas diotaknya.

Sama seperti kasus nomor ponsel Seohyun dulu, ia yang langsung menuduh Changmin tanpa mencari kebenarannya. Dan alangkah bodohnya ia sekarang karna kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Kau sungguh tak belajar dari pengalaman. Apa kau tak berpikir kau begitu aneh saat kau bilang kau menyukai orang yang sama sekali tak pernah kau temui sebelumnya? Kau tak tahu wajahnya seperti apa bukan? Kau juga tak tahu kepribadiannya seperti apa, dan kau masih bisa mengatakan jika kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa yang menyukai siapa hyungdeul?"

Suara melengking yang terdengar begitu tiba-tiba membuat Yunho dan Yoochun terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja mereka terkena serangan jantung dan mati muda. Merekapun dengan serempak menolehkan wajahnya kearah dimana seorang namja yang menjadi tersangka utama teriakan itu sedang tersenyum lima jari.

"Hoh? Kalian kenapa tak menjawabku?" kata Changmin lagi-sang tersangka utama-tanpa menyadari aura tak bersahabat yang menguar dari tubuh kedua hyungnya.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" teriak kompak Yunho dan Yoochun dan kali ini Changmin yang melonjak kaget.

"Yah yah, kenapa kalian malah berteriak! Kupingku jadi sakit tahu!" jawab Changmin sambil mengusap telinganya yang sedikit berdengung.

"Ck, siapa suruh mengageti kami!" ketus Yoochun sambil menatap tajam kearah Changmin.

"Huh, mian mian. Habisnya aku melihat kalian sngat serius mengobrol." jawab Changmin polos sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aiss, sudahlah, tapi sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di kelas?" tanya Yunho yang heran mengapa Changmin berada di kelasnya, hei bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran? Jangan katakan kalau dongsaengnya itu membolos. Kalau benar, ia pasti akan melaporkannya kepada sang eomma! Harus!

"Ck, kalian terlalu serius mengobrol sampai tak mendengar suara bel sudah berbunyi eoh? Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sehingga tak menyadarinya?" jawab Changmin dan membuat Yunho dan Yoochun saling berpandangan.

Yah, karna keasikan mengobrol(?)atau lebih tepatnya Yoochun yang keasikan menceramahi Yunho dan Yunho yang keasikan menyesali perbuatannya(?)merekapun akhirnya tak menyadari jika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, bahkan kelas merekapun sudah setengahnya kosong.

"Aiss, benar-benar kau Jung. Kajja, lebih baik kita membeli minuman untuk mendinginkan kepala." ajak Yoochun dan bergegas bangkit dari duduknya, Yunho dan Changminpun lalu mengikuti sahabat mereka dengan jidat lebarnya itu.

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Setelah untuk yang kedua kalinya Yunho menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya semalam kepada sang dongsaeng, Changminpun hanya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya sambil mengehembuskan nafas lelah. Ia akui, ia memang tahu otak hyungnya sedikit pabo, namun ia tak menyangka jika ternyata hyungnya lebih pabo daripada yang ia duga.

"Hyung, aku sarankan kau untuk sesekali terapi otak. Aku rasa otakmu benar-benar sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik karena suatu hal." kata Changmin dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan geplakan sayang dari hyung kandungnya itu.

Pletak

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah!" geram Yunho tak terima dengan ucapan sang dongsaeng. Sementara Changmin tengah sibuk mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sambil mencebilkan bibirnya mengejek.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan yang dikatakan Changmin Yun, kurasa kau memang perlu-"

"Yah! Bisakah kalian tak membahas itu. Aiss, kalian membuatku emosi saja!" geram Yunho sambil menyambar kaleng jus yang tadi dibelinya dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Aha, nampaknya Yunho benar-benar emosi dengan tingkah kedua namja disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jja, kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Emm, jadi hyung aku mau bertanya, apa hyung yakin menyukai Jaemyung-"

"Jaejoong!"

"Ah ne, Jaejoong. Apa kau serius dengan itu?" tanya Changmin setelah sebelumnya salah menyebut nama Jaejoong, dan membuat Yunho sebal sendiri dan menyebut nama Jaejoong dengan sedikit ketus.

"Mollayo. Tapi aku sangat menyukai suara merdunya itu." jawab Yunho sambil memainkan kaleng jus ditangannya. Iapun kembali terngiang suara Jaejoong saat mengangkat telponnya.

"Haiss. Kau benar-benar aneh hyung, hanya karna suaranya saja kau bisa langsung menyukainya? Bahkan kau sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa kau tak berfikir jika ia ternyata adalah namja yang aneh? Atau bahkan mungkin ternyata ia seorang psycho, seorang pembunuh bayaran. Oh oh, atau malah ternyata ia seora-"

Pletak

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan sayang dilayangkan Yunho dikepal Changmin.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak berpikiran yang rasional sedikit?" geram Yunho dan menatap tajam Changmin. "Kau ini selalu saja berpikiran aneh-aneh, pantas saja orang-orang menyebutmu evil!"

"Yah, aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku hyung." jawab Changmin tak terima.

"Sudah sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin Yun, maksudku, bagaimana kalau ternyata sosok Jaejoong itu tak seperti suaranya yang merdu. Suara bisa saja menipu Yun." kata Yoochun mencoba menengahi perdebatan HoMin.

Yunhopun perlahan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun sambil menjawab, "Anio. Aku yakin ia orang baik. Aku bisa merasakannya." jawabnya diiringi senyum simpul. "Aku yakin Jaejoong adalah namja yang memukau, sama seperti suaranya yang bisa membuatku sampai terngiang." lanjutnya lagi sambil kini mendongak keatas, membayangkan seperti apa gerangan sosok Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Yoochun dan Changminpun saling berpandangan, hah, memang susah jika dihadapkan dengan orang yang tengah kasmaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya bertemu saja hyung?" kata Changmin lagi dan segera membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang dongsaeng. "Bagaimana kalau kau memintanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Agar kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sebenarnya dirinya." lanjut Changmin lagi menyuarakan idenya.

"Aku setuju dengan Changmin. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kau harus mengetahui bagaimana Jaejoong itu. Supaya kau tidak menyesal nantinya." kata Yoochun menyetujui ide Changmin.

Yunhopun menatap bergantian antara Yoochun dan Changmin, "Haruskah?" tanyanya dan langsung saja membuat Yoochun dan Changmin memutar matanya malas.

"Jangan mulai lagi hyung. Apa kau tak ingin mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya Jaejoong itu? Atau kau takut eoh? Kau takut jika pada akhirnya ternyata Jaejoong itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan? Kau sudah tak mempunyai kepercayaan diri eoh?" tuding Changmin saat mendengar nada keraguan dari jawaban Yunho.

Yunhopun segera menepis pernyataan Changmin, "Anio bukan begitu." jawab Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa? Kalau hyung memang benar-benar percaya dan memiliki keyakinan, hyung harusnya berani. Kalau hyung memang menyukainya, sukailah ia apa adanya." kata Changmin dan membuat kedua hyungnya terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Min, tumben kata-katamu hebat." puji Yoochun saat tersadar dari ketidakpercayaannya mendengar perkataan Changmin. Changminpun melebarkan senyum songong diwajahnya.

"Eotte hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi karena Yunho tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ne baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." jawab Yunho akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama. Iapun lalu menatap Yoochun dan Changmin secara begantian. Yoochun dan Changminpun mengangguk memberi semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya." lanjut Yunho lagi dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya. Setelahnya, segera ia men-dial nomor Jaejoong lalu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

"Ia tak mengangkatnya." desah Yunho kecewa karena Jaejoong tak mau menjawab panggilannya. Hei Jung, tak kah kau terpikirkan jika sekarang Jaejoong tengah menerima pelajaran di sekolah?

"Coba hyung kirimi dia pesan, mungkin ia tengah di dalam kelas." kata Changmin satu pemikiran dengan author XD

Yunhopun segera menuruti perkataan Changmin, iapun mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat lalu mengirikannya ke nomor Jaejoong.

Klikk

Klikk

Klikk

Send

"Sudah!" seru Yunho setelah mengirim pesan teks itu pada Jaejoong, dan selanjutnya tinggal menunggu balasan dari Jaejoong.

5 menit

10 menit

"Ia juga tak membalasnya." desah kecewa Yunho sambil terus menatap ponsel pintarnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Jaejoong membalas pesannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Jaejoong

Drrtttt

Drrtttt

Drrtttt

"Aiss, siapa yang menelponku. Apa ia tak tahu kalau aku tengah ujian?" serunya kesal karena getaran ponselnya yang cukup mengganggu.

"..."

"..."

Drrttt

Drtttt

"Aiss, siapa lagi yang mengirimiku pesan!" gerutunya lagi dan berniat mengambil ponselnya dari kantung jasnya, namun-

"Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau menyontek?"

Glekkk

"A..anio songsaenim."

"Kerjakan soalmu sendiri atau saya akan mengambil kertas ujianmu."

"Ne songsaenim."

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Jaejoong tak jadi mengecek ponselnya dan kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan soal ujiannya, tanpa tau jika sang pengirim pesan tengah menanti-nanti dengan cemas pesan balasan darinya.

::

:

Yunjae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Bel tanda usainya pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua siswa Shinki High Schoolpun bergegas memasukkan buku pelajaran mereka lalu bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun hal berbeda terjadi pada tiga serangkai yang kini tengah saling memangku tangan mereka diatas meja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin.

Ya ketiganya masih dengan setia menunggu pesan balasan dari Jaejoong. Ah bukan bukan, bukan ketiganya. Hanya Yunho saja yang menunggu dengan cemas balasan dari Jaejoong, sementara Yoochun dan Changmin hanya ikut menunggui Yunho sebagai keloyalan dalam persahabatan mereka.

"Aisss, kenapa ia tak membalasnya juga eoh?" gumam Yunho sambil terus menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Ia begitu kesal karena sejak jam istirahat tadi, Jaejoong sama sekali tak membalas pesannya.

"Apa ia belum pulang sekolah? Atau ia tak membawa ponselnya ke sekolah?" kata Yoochun menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tak mungkin hyung, paling ia sudah tak mau berurusan lagi dengan Yunho hyung, makanya ia tak mengangkat telponnya dan tak membalas pesannya." komentar Changmin pedas dan membuat Yunho bertambah kesal.

"Kalau pendapatmu hanya akan menambah kekesalanku, lebih baik kau diam Jung Changmin!" ketus Yunho dan menatap kesal kearah Changmin, sementara Changmin hanya mencebilkan bibirnya kearah Yunho.

"Aiss, mau sampai kapan menunggu hyung! Aku sudah lapar!" kata Changmin lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Iapun mengusap pelan perutnya yang sudah berontak minta diisi.

"Ck, kau ini. Makan saja yang ada dikepalamu! Sebentar lagi, aku yakin Jaejoong Jaejoong itu akan membalasnya." kata Yoochun sedikit sebal dengan Changmin yang hanya mementingkan isi perutnya saja.

"Yah hyung, tapi ak-"

Ting

Ting

Baru saja Changmin hendak membalas ucapan Yoochun, sebuah pesan sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ponsel Yunho dan membuat ketiganya serempak menatap benda persegi empat itu.

"Benar kan apa kataku! Kka, Yun, cepat baca!" perintah Yoochun dan segera saja Yunho menurutinya. Iapun dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar perlahan mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh layar ponselnya, dan menemukan nama 'Jaejoong' sebagai pengirim pesan itu.

Klik

_From : Jaejoong_

_To : Yunho_

_Subyek : -_

_Ne, kajja kita bertemu. Hari ini jam 4 sore di taman Cassieopeia._

Dan senyum lebarpun segera menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho.

::

:

YunJae - 여보세요

(Hello)

:

::

Yunho menggerutu tidak jelas saat dengan seenaknya Yoochun serta Changmin merengek minta ikut bersamanya pergi ke taman Cassieopeia. Mereka mengatakan jika mereka penasaran juga dengan sosok Jaejoong itu. Dan alhasil merekapun merengek kepada Yunho agar diizinkan ikut, mereka juga berjanji tak akan mengganggu acara Yunho nanti dan akan berada jauh dari tempat pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ck, walau kularang, kalian pasti juga akan mengikutiku secara diam-diam. Jadi sebaiknya hentikan tingkah konyol kalian dan segera bersiap!" bentak Yunho sangat merasa risih dengan kehadiran Yoochun dan Changmin yang terus menempelinya seperti permen karet.

"Yuhu, hyungku memang yang terbaik. Baiklah, aku akan berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Tapi awas kalau sampai hyung meninggalkanku!"

"Ne ne, kka palliwa! Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran!" teriak Yunho lagi dan segera saja Changmin meluncur ke kamarnya guna mengganti baju.

"Apa kau merasa gugup?" tanya Yoochun setelah Changmin pergi dari kamar Yunho. Yunhopun menoleh sebentar kearah Yoochun sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan dirinya merapikan pakaiannya.

"Eum, sedikit."

"Apa kau yakin kala-"

"Kita sudah membahasnya tadi Chun, jadi berhentilah bertanya macam-macam." sela Yunho cepat memotong ucapan Yoochun dan membuat sahabatnya itu terdiam,

"Ne arraseo." jawabnya lemah dan segera mengalihkan perhatian dengan memainkan ponselnya.

Yunhopun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil terus berusaha mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

.

.

.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin kini sudah tiba di taman Cassieopeia, ketiganya segera mencari tempat duduk. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3.30, Yunho memang sengaja datang lebih awal dari jam yang dijanjikan. Merekapun kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang menghadap langsung kearah sebuah danau buatan, ketiganyapun asik memperhatikan sekeliling mereka.

"Aku tak sadar kalau ada taman seindah ini. Padahal letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah kita." kata Changmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara ketiganya. Yunho dan Yoochunpun dengan kompak menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju.

"Ne, lain kali kita harus lebih sering main kesini." jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis.

Kembali tak ada perbincangan diantara ketiganya, sampai suara dering ponsel Yunho terdengar, dan segera membuat namja tampan itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Iapun lalu mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari Jaejoong.

_From : Jaejoong_

_To : Yunho_

_Subyek : -_

_Aku akan memakai kaus putih dan jaket hitam._

Yunhopun tersenyum sebentar dan buru-buru membalas pesan itu.

_From : Yunho_

_To : Jaejoong_

_Subyek : -_

_Arraseo. Aku akan menunggumu di bangku dekat air mancur._

Jawab Yunho singkat dan segera menekan tombol send. Iapun kemudian bersiap untuk menuju bangku lain dimana ia akan menunggu Jaejoong.

"Apa ia sudah datang hyung?" tanya Changmin saat melihat hyungnya sudah akan bersiap-siap. Yunhopun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menunggunya di bangku itu. Jja, kanda." seru Yunho lagi lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang dimaksud, iapun mengumbar senyum cerianya sudah begitu tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong, namja yang memiliki suara merdu itu.

"Min, bagaimana menurutmu Jaejoong itu?" tanya Yoochun beberapa saat setelah Yunho menghilang.

Changminpun nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Molla hyung, aku tak bisa memperkirakan sifat seseorang kalau aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." jawab Changmin sementara Yoochun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ne, na do." jawab Yoochun akhirnya sambil menatap jauh ke arah danau, dimana sekumpulan bebek berenang dengan tenang XD

.

.

.

Yunho kini duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong, iapun memperhatikan sekitarnya dan lagi-lagi senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat kumpulan pasangan yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari ini.

"Hahh, aku jadi iri." gumamnya sedih dan setelahnya kekehan geli terdengar darinya, "Iss, apa yang ku pikirkan." lanjutnya lagi dan kembali menyamankan dirinya duduk disana.

Yunhopun melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya, masih ada 10 menit lagi menuju jam 4 sore, dan hal itu semakin membuat Yunho gugup. Yah, ia sejujurnya sangat gugup untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Namun ia membuang perasaan gugup itu karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi akan sosok Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah Jung, yakin kau pasti bisa." ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Iapun kembali memperhatiakn sekelilingnya tanpa menyadari jika seseorang tengah berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Chogiyo-"

"Ye?"

Srettt

Yunhopun segera memalingkan wajah saat mendengar suara seseorang, dan iapun hanya bisa terpaku dengan jantung yang bergemuruh cepat saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang malaikat yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

_'Sial! Ada apa dengan jantungku!'_

"Chogiyo, neoneun Jung Yunhonieyo?" tanya orang itu lagi dan membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya. Mengapa orang ini bisa tahu namanya? Pikir Yunho dan iapun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Orang itupun tersenyum manis saat melihat anggukan kepala Yunho dan diam-diam tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Yunho yang menurutnya sedikit lucu.

"Hei ini aku." ucap orang itu lagi sambil tersenyum sangat amat manis kepada Yunho, membuat Yunho hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya bingung.

"Ye?"

"Na Kim Jaejoongieyo." ucap orang itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong, dan kontan saja membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Hei, benarkah yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah Jaejoong? Si pemilik suara merdu itu?

"Neo, Ki..Kim Jaej..oongieyo?" ucap Yunho terbata tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan disana.

"Ne, geuraeyo." jawab orang yang mengaku Jaejoong itu sambil terus tersenyum menatap Yunho.

Yunho benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok Jaejoong kini benar-benar ada dihadapannya. Iapun menatap tanpa berkedip sosok malaikat yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. "Cha..chakanmaneyo." ucap Yunho lagi berusaha untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya lagi. Iapun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika benar yang berada dihadapannya kini adalah Kim Jaejoong atau bukan.

Klik

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

Dan Yunhopun mulai menghubungi nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

Drttt

Drttt

Drttt

"Ah, chankanman. Ada yang menelpon." ucap orang yang mengaku Jaejoong itu sambil mengambil ponselnya dari kantung jaket yang dikenakannya, iapun mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan nama Yunho dilayar ponselnya. Iapun mengangkat telpon itu sambil menatap Yunho.

Klik

"Yeoboseyo?"

Deg

Dan jantung Yunhopun berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara merdu itu kembali, iapun menatap dalam kearah namja yang mengaku sebagai Jaejoong tadi yang tengah mengangkat telpon darinya dan kali ini ia benar-benar percaya akan ucapan orang itu.

"Jadi benar ini kau." ucap Yunho lagi seakan lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Iapun kemudian mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yunho yang tak langsung percaya begitu saja dengannya.

"Ne." jawabnya singkat masih sambil mempertahankan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Yunhopun semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong, dan setiap langkah yang diambilnya, detak jantungnyapun berdebar sangat kencang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika sosok Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu terbayang diangan-angannya kali ini benar-benar berada dihadapannya.

Tap

Yunhopun kini sudah sampai dihadapan Jaejoong, ditelusurinya wajah Jaejoong yang benar-benar menyerupai malaikat itu.

Lihatlah kulitnya yang bersih tanpa cela, rambut hitam sebahunya yang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin, mata bulatnya yang membuatnya tenggelam didalamnya, pipi mulusnya dengan sedikit rona kemerahan, hidung mancung dan jangan lewatnya bibir merah alami seperti buah cherry.

"Ternyata semuanya sama, sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Kau sungguh menawan." ucap Yunho lagi sambil menatap dalam wajah rupawan Jaejoong, senyumpun mengembang diwajahnya.

Jaejoongpun sedikit tersipu dengan tatapan intens Yunho padanya, "Kau juga, terlihat sama seperti apa yang kubayangkan." lirihnya kecil dan perlahan menundukkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa malah bersemu merah.

"Ternyata benar, suaramu memang seindah penampilanmu. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu, dan sekarang aku bisa membuktikannya." kata Yunho lagi dan perlahan mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Jaejoong, menjepit pelan dagu Jaejoong lalu menariknya agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar indah Jae, sama seperti suara merdumu yang terus terngiang dikepalaku." lanjutnya lagi sambil terus menatap mata Jaejoong, dan iapun terpaku melihat mata itu. Hei, tidakkah kau terlalu lancang Jung?

Jaejoongpun merasakan hal yang sama, ia seolah terpaku dengan tatapan lembut yang dilayangkan mata musang Yunho. Iapun seolah terkunci disana dan tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya.

Srett

Yunhopun melepaskan perlahan jepitannya didagu Jaejoong, seolah baru tersadar dari kelancangannya. "Mianhae, aku terlalu bersemangat." ucapnya salah tingkah.

Crashhhh

Jaejoongpun menggeleng pelan tanda ia tak merasa keberatan, "Anio, gwencanha." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum maklum, namun-

"O..omo, Yunho! Hi..hidungmu-" pekikan kaget segera terdengar dari Jaejoong saat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah meluncur turun dari hidung Yunho.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti dan menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung.

"Da..darah, hidungmu berdarah. Omo, apa yang terjadi?" pekik Jaejoong lagi sambil mencari sapu tangan dari kantung jaketnya, dan setelahnya iapun langsung menyumpal hidung Yunho agar darah itu tak keluar lagi.

"A..ahh, mi..mian." ucap Yunho benar-benar salah tingkah. Aiss, bagaimana bisa ia mimisan begini karena terpukau dengan keindahan wajah Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sedikit cemas, iapun menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang penuh akan rasa kekhawatiran.

"A..anio. Aku tak sakit, hanya saja aku terlalu senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu dan terpesona dengan wajah indahmu itu." wajab Yunho setengah menggombal dan kontan saja membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu.

Blushhh

"K..kau ini!" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu kucing(?).

Mereka berduapun akhirnya hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Yunho yang sibuk membersihkan darah dari hidungnya sementara Jaejoong yang sedikit salah tingkah, hanya tertunduk malu memperhatikan kedua ujung sepatunya.

Keduanya sama-sama tengah berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung mereka yang berdebar begitu kencang. Debaran jantung yang menandakan mereka begitu senang setelah saling bertemu seperti ini.

Ternyata apa yang Yunho pikirkan selama ini tak salah, ia sangat percaya jika Jaejoong adalah namja yang menawan sama seperti suara merdunya itu dan pemikirannya benar-benar terbukti sekarang. Iapun benar-benar merasa senang akan hal itu, dan ia berjanji setelah ini tak akan melepaskan Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun demikian, sejujurnya dulu dimalam ia bertelponan(?)dengan Yunho, ada hal yang belum sempat dikatakannya kepada namja tampan itu. Selama ini ia merasa begitu nyaman mengobrol dengan Yunho, dan ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan telpon-telpon dari Yunho itu, itulah yang kemarin ingin dikatakannya.

Kini, setelah keduanya bertemu seperti ini, akankah mereka akan melanjutkan takdir yang sudah terjalin hingga akhir?

"Gomawo karna sudah mau datang menemuiku." kata Yunho setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hidungnyapun sudah terbebas dari sisa-sisa darah mimisannya(?). Jaejoongpun perlahan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Dan soal perkataanku kemarin-" ucap Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya, iapun perlahan kembali membalikkan badannya mengarah ke Jaejoong dan meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya hangat. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jaejoong. Iapun bisa melihat perlahan wajah Jaejoong yang berubah memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Blushhh

Dan tanpa bisa Jaejoong cegah, kembali wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya setelah mendengar langsung kata-kata itu dari Yunho, iapun bergerak gelisah ingin menutupi wajahnya, namun apa daya, Yunho sudah menggenggam tangannya begitu posesif.

"Yu..Yun-"

"Mwo?"

"A..arrayo. Ta..tapi kita baru saja saling mengenal, ja..jadi lebih baik kita-"

Greppp

"Arraseo. Arraseoyo. Gomawo sudah memberi kesempatan." ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong dan tanpa aba-aba langsung membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti tomat segar dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"U..um!"

Srettt

"Jja, kalau begitu kajja kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kajja kita mulai dari perkenalan kita dengan resmi." kata Yunho lagi setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya mengangguk pelan masih berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Jung Yunho imnida. Bangepseumnida."

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangepseumnida."

Dan tawa keduanyapun pecah setelah melakukan perkenalan itu, benar-benar tindakan yang konyol namun memberi kesan tersendiri bagi keduanya. Yah, akhirnya kisah Yunho dengan si suara merdu itupun berakhir indah. Sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Yunho, sosok pemilik suara itupun sama menawannya dengan suara merdu miliknya, dan semoga saja ini adalah awal yang baik bagi keduanya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

OMAKE

.

Yoochun dan Changmin terlihat bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon akasia besar yang ada taman Cassieopeia itu. Setelah Yunho pergi tadi, diam-diam mereka mengikuti Yunho dari belakang, yah niatnya sih untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Changminpun berjongkok dihadapan Yoochun sambil terus mengamati sang hyung yang kini tengah tersenyum bagai orang gila.

"Min, Min lihat itu ada seseorang yang mendekati Yunho." seru Yoochun begitu melihat seorang namja berjalan pelan mendekati Yunho.

"Omo! Apa itu Jaejoong?" seru Yoochun lagi saat melihat Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ne sepertinya itu Jae-"

"Oh my god! Lihatlah namja itu Min! Sial, Yunho benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan manusia semenawan itu!" pekik Yoochun dan memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Ne hyung, namja itu sungguh mena-"

"Oh damn! Apa yang dilakukan hyungmu Min! Omo, omo, apa ia mau mencium Jaejoong?" pekik Yoochun histeris saat melihat Yunho yang mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Anio, mana mungkin Yunho hyung bera-"

"Sial! Benar-benar sial! Aku iri padamu Jung! Namja itu benar-benar menawan!" teriak Yoochun lagi sambil meremas-remas rambut Changmin yang berjongkok didepannya.

"Yah hyung! Itu sakit!" pekik Changmin kesakitan.

"Mwo? Hahaha, lihat Min hyungmu mimisan. Aigoo, aigoo, kau sungguh lucu Jung. Hahahaa." ledek Yoochun sambil tertawa nista saat melihat Yunho yang mimisan.

"Ck, dasar hyung labil!" kesal Changmin lagi karena kini Yoochun malah tertawa kencang seperti orang bodoh.

"Omo, omo! Lihat, bahkan sekarang dia berani menggenggam tangan namja itu. Arghhhh, Jung kau benar-benar beruntung!" teriak Yoochun lagi saat melihat Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, padahal baru saja ia tertawa, benar-benar tingkah yang labil, iapun tanpa sadar menarik dengan keras rambut Changmin.

"Yah hyung! Hentikan, ini sakit!"

"Yah yah! Mereka berpelukan! Astaga, Yunho, kau benar-benar! Sialan! Aku iri Min, aku iriiiiiiii!" teriak Yoochun lebih kencang saat melihat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, iapun terus menarik-narik rambut Changmin dan membuat namja pecinta makanan itu kesakitan dan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Yoochun ini.

"Yah hyung! Lepasakaaann rambutkuuuuuuuu!"

Dan hari cerita inipun ditutup dengan teriakan kencang dari Yoochun dan Changmin ^^

.

.

.

.

.

THE END ^^

Jeng jeng...

Hahaha, chap 2 end ^^ Gimana? Anehkah? Kecepetankah? Hehee.. Ternyata yang ditelpon Yunho adalah Jaejoong, dan tebakan kalian semuanya benar ^^ selamat~~

Terus terang saya ga berhenti senyum-senyum pas buatnya, ngebayangin tingkah konyol antara YunhoChangminYoochun.. Asli deh, apalagi bagian omakenya XD

Mianhae kalo endingnya mengecewakan, dan tak sesuai harapan kalian *bow

Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah followw, favorit dan review FF ini ^^ special thanks for kalian yang uda review dan memberi semangat :

**poppo bubleboo | whirlwind27 | Selena Jung | shipper89 | Yikyung | saphire always for onyx | birin rin | akiramia44 | littlecupcake noona | mha feibudey | yeojakim2 | JonginDO | GOMCHI46 | SinushYJS | Rahma91 | babyyjs | Reza | 5351 | Huang Yoori | Guest 1 | yunjaeboo | Guest 2 | milacho | meybi | dhieaniyuu | ShiJiWoo920202**

Ini balasan review kalian :

poppo bubleboo : haha yap, yang ditelp daddy yun adalah mommy jae, jadi jangan pundung ne ^^

whirlwind27 : ini nextnya ~

Selena Jung : okeww ^^ terimakasih atas pendapat dan masukannya ^^ yess, thanks too ~

shipper89 : haha, aku suka kata2 mu.. Kalo jodoh ga bakal kemana XD

Yikyung : iya, maybe yunho gemeteran jadi salah pencet.. Untung ga salah pencet yang lain(?) hoo.. Salah fokus XD

saphire always for onyx : hai juga ~ iya, kasian uri Changminie jadi sedih :( yepp, ini lanjutannya ^^

birin rin : iya kepalanya ada 3(?).. Hahaha, iya inget janjimu Jung ahjumma, janji itu harus ditepatin lohh..

akiramia44 : terimakasih ^^ iya, ketemu orangnya dianya malah mimisan XD saking terpesonanya..

littlecupcake noona : yapp, yang ditelpon adalah si umma cantik kitty.. Haha, kasian jangan dibuang kelaut ntar SNSD kehilangan member lagi XD

mha feibudey : haha, terimakasih.. Ini nextnya ^^

yeojakim2 : ini nextnya ~

JonginDO : yep.. Ini next chapternya..

GOMCHI46 : iya, sayapun sepertinya akan seperti Yunpa kalau mendengar suara merdu Jaeumma XD ya, ini dilanjut..

SinushYJS : halo juga ^^ haha, syukurlah kamu ikutan senyum2 gaje.. ini dilanjut, gomawo sudah baca..

Rahma91 : yepp, silahkan dibaca.. Hehe, dan sesuai prediksi kamu, dia memang mimisan saking terpesonanya XD

babyyjs : terimakasih ^^ ini dilanjut..

Reza : terimakasih ^^ haha, ia saya memang buat karakter Yunho yang rada-rada gitu XD ini lanjutannya dan terimakasih atas supportnya ^^

5351 : terimakasih ^^ nggak, mereka beda sekolah..

Guest 1 : ini dilanjut..

yunjaeboo : tep, itu memang si emak XD

Guest 2 : haha, lebih banget maha.. Jauhhh kecean Jaejoong XD

milacho : ada dong ^^ ini dia lanjutannya..

meybi : iya, jadi kepo gitu Yunhonya..

dheaniyuu : yep itu umma ^^ ketemu langsung malah mimisan dia karena terpesona.. Ini dilanjut yah~~

ShinJiWoo920202 : yess.. Ini dilanjut ^^

.

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya.. Semoga tidak kapok baca tulisan saya yang lainnya ^^ Doumo arigatou, sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya yah (kalo ada yang mau)..

Jangan lupa juga tinggalkan kesan kalian tengang ending ceritanya yah.. Hehee,,

Jja, minna review onegashimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 10 Februari 2015


End file.
